Help from mutants
by Elfprinzess
Summary: The Goverment sends X-men to Atlantis to help with fighting their enemies. But how do they know John? What is John hiding? And what happens when a member of the expedition is taken captive? T Rating just in case.


**Author's Note: OK, so I got this idea as I was reading a story by 'amsilcox' ('The Visit', go read it, it is really really good) and after checking that it was OK for me to write this, I just wrote and wrote and wrote until I got this all out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or X-Men...I just wish I could.**

Chapter One

"So who are these big hot-shots that are visiting?" Rodney asked through a mouthful of food, spraying bits everywhere.

Elizabeth hid her slight disgust at Rodney's manners before replying, "The IOA decided we could use some help in protecting Atlantis from our enemies and if or when the wraith attack."

"That doesn't answer my question." Rodney pointed out.

Elizabeth kept her face blank as John grinned and said, "That's because she didn't want to answer your question. She refuses to tell anyone who they are other than they are going to help us. And they aren't from the Air-Force."

"Well why not?" Rodney demanded.

"Because I don't want anything I say influence your judgement of them. I want your honest to god opinion on them after you meet them." she explained. She then paused for a second and added, "In private later this evening. Not in front of them all, _Rodney_!" Elizabeth glared at him for a moment before slipping her diplomat face back on. Last time they had a new visitor, she had asked them all for their opinion after meeting him, Rodney had told her in front of that visitor that the man was shifty and not to be trusted.

"I said I was sorry." Rodney whined. Teyla and Ronon shared a look but both decided to be quiet.

Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were waiting for the _Daedalus_ to beam down 5 new people that were meant to help the City.

"But, why would you telling us-" John started to say.

"Weir, this is the _Daedalus_, ready to beam our guests." Caldwell's voice over the comms' interrupted John.

"_Daedalus_, this is Weir, we're ready to receive." Weir responded, as Rodney swallowed his last mouthful and John straightened out of his slouch, standing half a step behind Elizabeth just off her right shoulder. There was a bright white light for a moment then it faded, leaving 5 new people standing in front of Elizabeth. A middle-aged man with messy dark hair and beard, well-built. A slightly older, dark-skinned woman with short, white hair. A very will built young man with close cropped brown hair. And two teenagers, one boy with brown, longish hair and a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. Elizabeth stepped forward and said, "Hello, welcome to Atlantis. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

The woman with white hair stepped forward also and held her hand out to Elizabeth. She opened her mouth to say something but whatever the woman meant to say was interrupted by the man to her side saying, "Sparrow?"

"Logan!" John said, stepping forward and hugging the other man. He stepped back only to be hugged by the teenage girl. "Hey Kitty!" he said, hugging her back at the same time as giving the two other boys high-fives. "Bobby, Peter!" John said warmly. Stepping away from the girl, he then embraced the older woman, smiling. "Storm."

"Sparrow . It is nice to see you again." the woman, Storm, said, smiling as she returned his hug.

"John." Elizabeth asked, her voice slightly amused.

John smiled and said, "Right, guys this is Logan, also goes as Wolverine." John gestured to the man who first addressed him then continued, "This is Ororo Munroe, but she prefers Storm." he gestured to the white haired woman then said, "This is Kitty Pryde, also goes as-"

"Shadowcat." Logan interrupted.

John turned to the young girl and said, "You changed again? Why?" Kitty shrugged and smiled. John shook his head but continued, "Also known as Shadowcat. This is Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman." John said, waving a hand towards the younger boy of the two un-introduced and then waved a hand towards the final member and said "And lucky last, this is Peter Rasputin, also known as Colossus. This is Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex, my team." John said, gesturing to his team members as he said their names.

"Why'd they call you Sparrow?" Rodney asked.

Elizabeth inwardly winced at his manners and said, "How about we move this conversation to the briefing room? It will be more comfortable in there." John grinned at her then led the way to the room, the visitors following him.

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

"So, why'd they call you Sparrow?" Rodney repeated as everyone settled into the chairs around the table.

"First, I believe you should explain who you are." Elizabeth said politely. "I did not tell anyone anything other than that you were here to help us. I thought that you may be able to explain better." She said to Storm, who seemed to be the leader when it came to talking and diplomatic problems, so far at least.

Storm looked surprised but hid it a moment later. "I didn't think we would have the chance to explain ourselves. Not everyone keeps an open mind when they find out about us." Storm said, surprise evident in her voice although not her face.

"I don't like to judge people by what is written on paper. I go by personal experience." Elizabeth said, answering the question that was going through the other woman's head.

"I see. We are mutants." Storm said.

"I'm sorry, what is a mutant?" Teyla asked, confused.

"A mutant is a human that has a certain gene that other humans don't. This gene gives them special abilities that is unique for each person. It's kind of like the ATA gene. It's in some humans, and not others but doesn't affect you if you do or don't have it in any bad way." Rodney explained.

Storm nodded and then continued. "I am known as Storm as I can control the weather. Logan has natural healing abilities which led to his skeleton being reinforced with adamantium. He also has retractable blades that come out from between his knuckles. Kitty can make herself and other people and things pass through solid objects, such as walls, doors, floors and so on."

"And don't let her near machinery and computers, she walks through them and they are destroyed." Logan interrupted.

"Bobby can lower the temperature of water to create ice. He can create ice from the water vapour in the air. And Peter can change his skin to become metal which is indestructible. He also become super strong while changed and can also change others while in contact with them." Storm finished.

"So why do you call John 'Sparrow'? And how do you know him?" Rodney asked again, getting annoyed.

"We call John 'Sparrow' because that is the name he chose." Storm explained. "He never told you?"

"No, I didn't." John interrupted Rodney before he could answer. "It never came up."

"What never came up?" Elizabeth asked, curious now.

John paused and rubbed the back of his neck. Logan snorted and replied for him, "He's a mutant too."

"What?" Rodney exclaimed, staring at John.

"It's not as impressive as ice skating in summer, or controlling the weather, or walking through walls or becoming indestructible." John said, shrugging. "I just have heightened senses."

"As in?" Rodney asked, gesturing for John to continue.

"As in I can see, hear, smell, feel and taste a lot better than all of you put together. That's all." John said, glaring a warning look at all of the new visitors for a moment.

"So, even with your better senses, you can't beat me in sparring." Ronon said, smirking. John glared at Ronon as Logan snorted again.

John leaned forward in his chair, choosing not to say anything in retaliation to Ronon's comment and with a slightly evil grin suggested, "Perhaps you should show them your abilities."

Storm smiled and said, "I think that is a good idea, but I will wait until we are outside, I think." Bobby just grinned and held his hand over the table for a moment before moving his hand back and sitting on the table was an ice flower.

"My turn, my turn!" Kitty sang, before phasing and walking through the table. She then sank through the floor and then came back up.

"Logan?" John asked. Logan smiled and held up his hands in fists. A moment later and six blades (three on each hand) slid out of his skin between his knuckles. He grinned and 'sheathed' them again, leaving one of them up, the one in the middle of his right fist, at John. John stuck his tongue out at him then said, "Real mature Logan."

Tin man changed his skin to metal, then changed back, "I'll give a proper demonstration in the gym." he said, not wanting to break anything.

"So, what is it that we are going to be doing here?" Kitty asked, excitement showing on her face.

"I was just about to explain how things work around here." Elizabeth said, "Well, we have teams that go off world and explore, looking for technology to help and for people to become friends and allies with, to trade with, or if we need help or they need help."

"I'll give you a tour and show you all how things run around here later." John added. "First, I'll show you to your rooms where your stuff has already been beamed down."

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

"So, this is the gym." John said, leading the visitors into the room. Teyla and Ronon were already there, getting ready to fight with their sticks in their hands. "These are called Bantos Rods. Teyla and her people learn this from early age so they are able to defend themselves. Teyla is pretty awesome at it too. She's teaching me and Ronon, although he is better than me at it." John explained, handing his own bantos rods around. Logan swung them around a few times, looking interested.

"Can we see a demonstration?" Bobby asked, just as curious as Logan.

"Yeah, Teyla and Ronon are gonna have a go. Then I'll have a go at Teyla and then Ronon," John said.

"Which he will lose both matches." Ronon smirked.

"Then you can all have a go if you would like to." John finished, throwing Ronon a glare. Logan nodded and Storm gestured for the fight to start. "Teyla, Ronon, go ahead."

Teyla and Ronon nodded to each other then began circling each other. Ronon lunged forward, one hard striking at Teyla's head with the other swinging round to hit her lower back. Teyla side-stepped to the side, dodging the attack on her head while deflecting the other swing with her left hand. Her right hand swung out at Ronon's side which he moved to block. While he was blocking that swing, Teyla swung her left hand at his knees, knocking his feet out from under him. Ronon swung out both sticks, both aiming for her knees as he fell. Teyla stepped closer towards him and struck both his arms where the nerve ended before she was hit, causing Ronon to drop both sticks. While he got back up and recovered both sticks, she stepped back and dropped back into her stance, ready to go again. He swung out at her head again, with the other hand blocking her attack at his rib-cage. Teyla rolled to the side to dodge the attack and swept his feet out from under him with hers as she rolled past his feet. They both jumped back up and Ronon charged Teyla before dropping into a crouch to attack her feet back. Teyla dropped into her crouch, blocking his attacks before jumping back up and hitting him across the head. He clutched his head as Teyla stood, ready for more. "You forgot what I told you last time. Stop rushing into fights, observe what the person is doing first and figure out what it is that they will do once you attack, anticipate the opponent's next move."

Ronon grunted before charging at her again, this time half spinning to hit Teyla across the head. Teyla blocked the attack and returned it.

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

10 minutes later, as Teyla once again knocked Ronon onto the floor, John called out, "OK, that's enough now. My turn."

"With me? Or with Teyla?" Ronon asked, hoping he could beat the crap out of John, while he had knocked Teyla down a few times, he still preferred fighting John and winning.

"Teyla. Then you. Just so these guys can get an image of the technique." John said. John swung his sticks around in circles, dropping into his stance. Teyla copied him, dropping into her flawless stance. John lunged forward, swinging a stick at her head from above down while the other swung from the side to her neck, She blocks both with one stick before twisting her arm slightly and jerking, pushing the sticks away from herself. Stepping to the side then forward so she was along John's left side, she followed her defence up with an attack, swinging at his stomach, then as he blocked that attack, she danced around behind him, swinging at his side, he blocked that attack but failed to see her third attack in time at his backside. He winced at the stinging and ignored the chuckles from his viewers as he limped around to face her, recovering from his hit to his bottom. John circled Teyla, as she circled back. Uncertainty appeared on his face for a second before Teyla lunged, hitting at his head, then spinning around to hit at his side then spinning back the other way to hit at his left arm. She spun the stick in her left hand as the other stick lashed out at his face. Her left hand and the stick in it swung out at his knees. John blocked all her attacks, as they both paused in a crouched position, sticks locked together. They both straightened and went back to circling. John slipped slightly in his defense and Teyla lunged, taking the opportunity. Both of Teyla's sticks swung at his side as John grinned and Teyla realised too late that the slip was a trick. John deflected both sticks with one of his sticks, pushing them to the side of his body as he swung at Teyla's knees with his other stick. She fell on her back but didn't take a moment to recover, flipping her legs up over her head to roll backwards and into a crouch before straightening. Looking up at John, she lunged forward without a break, smacking one stick out his hand, hitting the back of his knees to make John fall down and land heavily on his knees before dancing around behind him, holding him tightly across the neck with her two sticks.

"My turn." Ronon interrupted. Teyla smiled and walked over to pick the stick John dropped as John grimaced and rubbed his knees. Teyla stretched a hand out that John took and allowed her to help him up. They grinned at each other and gripped each other's shoulders as John lowered his head to touch foreheads with Teyla. Teyla handed John his stick back and moved out of the sparring area as Ronon moved in.

"This is going to be interesting." Teyla told Logan as Ronon and John circled each other. Ronon lunged first, hitting at John across his stomach then at his head. John blocked both then swung at Ronon's head, timing it to hit as Ronon's dreadlocks were swinging across his eyes in an attempt to get a lucky shot in. Ronon blocked the hit and swung at his back. John failed to block and everyone in the gym winced at the loud thud the impact made. John landed on his hands and knees with a significantly softer thud and groaned. Getting to his feet stiffly, Ronon allowed him a moment to get his breath back. John shut his eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing completely. Ronon's confident smirk turned into an all-out grin as John dropped his guard. Ronon lunged at John's head silently, just as the stick would have impacted on John's head, John moved to the side, dropping and rolling to avoid the stick all together, eyes still closed. Ronon hid his confused look on his face as he regained his balance and lunged again, aiming at John's knees. John once again dodged, eyes still shut. Ronon recovered from overbalancing from the miss and lunged again and again and again, aiming for different parts of John's body, not even taking a break between them. John dodged or deflected them all, without opening his eyes once. As Ronon stopped attacking, circling warily as he re-thought his attack plan, John opened his eyes with a completely relaxed, yet concentrated look in his eyes. John lunged smoothly forward, swinging again and again at Ronon who was blocking them in return. After a few minutes of just blocking, not getting a chance to attack back, Ronon missed one attack, getting whacked in the stomach softly compared to his hit on John's back before but still a hit. John didn't even blink as one hit got through Ronon's defenses, he kept his continuous hitting up, getting more and more through as Ronon didn't get a chance to recover from the attack beforehand. Just as John swung out at Ronon's head, John's eyes lost focus and then lost the relaxed look, and Ronon was able to black the attack easily again, swinging back and knocking John on his back, the breath knocked out of him. John rolled over and coughed before getting to his feet and grinning at Ronon.

"You've been holding back on me." Ronon accused, as they silently agreed to end the spar.

John shrugged, "I never used my mutant ability to fight against you. Cause I haven't used it in ages, I've gotten a bit rusty, it took way too much effort to concentrate long enough to be able to increase my senses to fight."

"Why haven't you used it beforehand? Practiced until it came naturally?" Rodney asked, confused why John didn't want to use all his ability and beat Ronon and Teyla.

John was silent for a moment before answering, "When I first gained control over my ability, I used it a lot. It became a crutch I relied on so much that I was horrible if you took my gift away from me. I didn't notice until I came up against another mutant, who was able to suppress my ability while I was in range of him. I nearly died. Since then I tried to do everything on my own and not use my extra senses unless I needed to. Training against Ronon and Teyla, if I had used my senses that would be taking a short cut."

"But, not really because you were born with it, it is you." Rodney protested, still confused.

"It would be like, building something, if you always bought a certain part always made up, if you needed to build it but couldn't because you had to build that one bit you always bought from scratch, you would fail." John explained, struggling to put it into terms Rodney would understand.

"I'll take your word for it." Rodney mumbled. "I have to get back to my lab before Zelenka blows something up. See you all later." he said, leaving the gym and walking away.

"So, you could technically beat me if you were used to using you gift which used to come naturally." Ronon asked, slightly annoyed John might not be so easy to beat up anymore.

"Of course he could. He nearly beat you with his wi-" Logan started to say before John's hand over his mouth cut him off.

"You are not going to finish that sentence. _Ever_." John said, his voice had a clear warning in it to Logan and the other X-Men but not to his team. "How about Logan has a go at Ronon, or Teyla?" John suggested.

"I think I want a go against Ronon first, get used to the style before going up against the teacher." Logan said, borrowing John's sticks and moving into the circle, swinging the sticks around him, he settled into a crouch and waited for Ronon to signal go. The moment Ronon nodded his head, Logan jumped, swinging the stick around to hit Ronon's stick at his side. Logan's other hand swung round to hit the back of Ronon's head but was blocked at the last second as Ronon side-stepped and whacked Logan in the side. Logan winced but kept going, swinging hit after hit, trying to land one on Ronon. Ronon in turn, blocked all the attacks, letting Logan get used to attacking before starting to fight back. As the two circled each other, Logan swung both sticks around in a helicopter type pattern until they started to blur. Logan jumped forward, obviously swinging his right hand at Ronon's head while his left hand swung at his stomach in a more discreet way. Logan managed to hit Ronon's stomach which caused the big guy to swing out with his left hand, hitting Logan's head and making him fall sideways into a pile of gym equipment.

Teyla was first by the pile, moving stuff so Logan could get up. "John, you should contact Carson, we will need a-" Teyla started to say as Logan sat up and she saw the bleeding wound on his head.

"No need, Teyla, he'll be fine." John said, as Teyla stared at Logan's wound heal itself in seconds.

Logan got up with a groan and said, "Nice back hand." to Ronon.

"Sorry about that. I forgot you were new to the sticks and didn't think to soften the blow a little." Ronon said, grinning at him.

Logan shrugged, "No harm, no foul."

"Your ability must come in handy in situations sometimes." Teyla commented, picking her sticks up and moving to the circle as Ronon moved out.

Logan, cracked his neck then grabbed his sticks off John who had collected them again and moved in front of her. "It has its uses. Of course, it makes me seriously old." Logan said, just as Teyla lunged and attacked him. He managed to block and fought back.

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

10 minutes later, Logan was holding his own against Teyla. Teyla swung out at Logan who tripped and missed the block, causing the stick to hit across his head, then her other stick to hit across his stomach. Topping it off, Teyla swung at his unprotected head once more, not hitting too hard to cause serious damage. As she danced into range to hit him the third time, Logan whose head was spinning from the hits, dropped his sticks, lunged upwards and swung Teyla around, holding her against the wall with a hand on her throat, the other in a fist about 20cm from her throat, his claws out so two were either side of her throat and the other resting at the base of her throat.

It was at that moment that Elizabeth chose to walk in. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"


End file.
